


Fallen for your Spell

by crookedbirdsong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chewing Gum Kink, Cock Rings, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedbirdsong/pseuds/crookedbirdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wraps his lips around the head of Louis’ cock, lips stretching perfectly, watching Louis moan loudly as he arches off the bed at the sensation. Harry goes down on him, bobbing his head for a few seconds before he pulls down the foreskin and licks at Louis’ slit. Louis fists the sheets, the muscles of his bum tightening and his toes curling from pleasure. Harry secures his lips tightly; suckling at the tip like a baby would on a nipple, his tongue rubbing against the slit in perfected strokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen for your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> If you're below the age of 14, please TURN AROUND. This is not the place for you.
> 
> On a further note, I read a post on tumblr about chewing gum kink and I thought why not, I'd insert it into my little smut ficlet but unfortunately I lost the post and can't link it.
> 
> Everything here is fiction.
> 
> Gif is by since-he-was-eighteen on tumblr.

 

Louis whines loudly, breaths coming out brokenly as he presses the heel of his palm against his clothed crotch. He’s hard and horny but he doesn’t want to indulge himself because he just feels like it, wants to make himself suffer a bit. The strings of his sweatpants are the only part of his clothes undone while he rubs his palm in pressing strokes over his throbbing cock, the material of the clothe rubbing against the sensitive skin of his cock in the process.

               

He thinks of Harry’s cock and his pretty plump, red lips, the feel of his mouth around his cock and fuck he wants to fuck his mouth so badly, wants to be fucked too. And so without wasting a second more, he scrambles on the messy bed to find purchase of his mobile on the bedside table, one hand still rubbing his cock.

               

 _Want you_. Is all he sends because he’s too fucking gone, too horny to keep typing. He hopes Harry gets the message and then he slumps his upper body back onto the bed with relief, rutting up into his hand as he lets out a loud moan. He slides his free hand underneath his grey t-shirt, feeling his abdomen with a spread palm, rubbing circles on his skin and slowly, languidly slides his hand up to his left nipple. His nipples are extremely sensitive, just like Harry’s are but Harry’s ones get redder the more they’re touched.

               

“Fuck!” He moans, biting his lower lip as he arches off the bed when his fingers brush over the nub of his nipple. He pinches the nub and rolls it between a thumb and forefinger, letting the shocks of pleasure spread down his spine and make his cock twitch. He needs to touch his cock so badly, wants to feel skin on skin, wants to feel wetness around it, the spit, the cum. He’s craving for it like a hungry dog.

               

But that’s when the doorbell rings, loud and clear like an alarm, He startles, sitting up on the bed, panting and pissed that he’s being pulled away from his merry wank, sexually frustrated wank. He waits in bed, hoping whoever is at the door would turn and leave but the doorbell rings again and with a groan he gets off the bed, making sure to pull his t-shirt down so it’s covering his very prominent erection.

               

He throws the door opening, yelling out a, “What—” which he cuts off when he takes in Harry standing at the door looking hot and pretty. Louis licks his lips unconsciously as Harry grins, chewing on a gum, hands clasped in front of him. He’s wearing really tight white jeans and a fucking yellow, floral shirt, hair flowing over his shoulders. Louis’ eyes rake the lad’s body, when they land on Harry’s crotch which looks very nonexistent. Louis might be slightly worried.

               

“Harry.” He utters breathlessly and Harry nods, moving to step inside. Louis shuts the door and immediately corners him, pressing him flat on his back against the door.

               

“You sent me a text.” Harry says, looking into his eyes, biting his lip. It grows red and Louis’ cock gives an interested twitch. “But I see you have another problem.” Harry’s hand immediately slides down to cup Louis’ crotch and he yelps from the pleasure that zips through him. Harry smirks. Louis wasn’t expecting that. Well if Harry’s going to be a tease, so will he.

               

Without a warning, Louis falls to his knees, never taking his eyes off Harry who looks surprised. Louis fumbles with unbuttoning Harry’s jeans but he’s pulling down the zip soon enough. “These jeans are so fucking tight on you. Makes you look hotter.”

               

“Really?” He chews the gum with an open mouth as he speaks.

               

“Enough to make me want to blow you right here.” Harry’s eyes crinkle and he waggles his eyebrows but Louis’ the one who’s shocked now because Harry’s not wearing any underwear.

               

“Fuck Harry.” He breaths out throatily, mouth watering as he takes in the sight of Harry’s cock tucked nice and neatly under and between his thighs but it’s starting to fatten up. Louis swallows, feeling his heart beat quicker and his own cock wanting release. He pulls out Harry’s length, feeling it continue to fatten in his hand, becoming red and the tip glistening from pre come. Louis pushes the foreskin to the base so he can see the raw pink skin of Harry’s cock, veins popping and slit so wide and visible. He wraps his lips around Harry’s erection, the lad giving a loud gasp as his body goes limp, hands flying to take hold of Louis’ hair, pulling at the strands. Louis licks at the slit, tasting the pre come at the back of his throat and begins to bob his head. One hand holds onto Harry’s thigh and the other at the base of his cock, moving up and down in time to the bobbing.

               

“So good Lou…so good.” Harry moans, pushing his cock deeper into Louis’ mouth, feeling the hot warmth around his dick to be so blissful. Louis hums around him, keeps his eyes closed as he works the lad until he feels Harry’s legs begin to tremble.

               

He pulls off with a loud pop, making Harry whine in protest and stands up with an evil grin. “Why’d you stop?” Harry grunts voice raspy as he opens his eyes to look at Louis with a look of confusion.

               

“You’re fucking me tonight.” Louis replies instead. “Bedroom.” Harry follows as instructed; grunting because he’d been so close to his release and his cock is so fucking hard and leaking and Louis’ being a tease.

               

Louis plops onto the bed on his back and spreads his limbs, beckoning Harry to join him. In one swift movement Harry removes his floral shirt, depositing it on the floor and climbs onto the bed on his hands and knees, between Louis’ legs. “I was so horny.” Louis says as Harry eyes him hungrily, “Was thinking of you and your pretty lips, how they’d feel around my fat cock. Was thinking of tasting my cum in your mouth.” Harry whines as Louis speaks dirtily. As he moves upwards on the bed, he slides a hand to fist his own cock but Louis stops him abruptly. “I’m not letting you come until I have.”

               

“What? I’m not gonna last.” Harry protests, “You felt so fucking good around me and you look hot and flustered right now.”

               

“Because I’ve been having an erection for awhile before you came.” Louis turns to lean over the bed to pull open a drawer from the table, brining out something metallic and shiny.

               

Harry’s eyes grow wide as soon as he realizes what it is. He maybe even backs down a little on the bed as Louis sits up straight with the object in hand. “Come closer H.” Louis whispers, almost like he knows he’s torturing Harry like this. He knows Harry loves to be over stimulated and to be denied to release but he also loves coming as his pleasure peaks and Louis knows which of them feels better. He sees Harry’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows but he moves closer to Louis. Harry holds his cock out to Louis, biting his lip as he feels him touch the sensitive length and slip the cock ring on. With a click, Louis locks the cock ring and goes back to laying down. He can see how tight Harry’s cock is becoming from the lack of blood flow and near release.

               

Harry hovers over Louis’ body, hands fisted on the sheets beside Louis’ shoulders, and legs in between Louis’ spread legs so he can’t close them shut. Seeing the hooded, dark look lurking in Harry’s eyes and his wet, swollen lips, Louis swallows thickly brining up his hands to feel Harry’s chest. He rubs Harry’s pecs, thumbs circling the perky nipples that has Harry gasping with his eyes closed. Harry moves closer when Louis pulls him down by a handful of his curls into a messy kiss, teeth clashing in frantic manner.

               

Louis bites down on Harry’s lower lip, bringing it into his mouth to suckle on, the sound of slurping fills the room. They grind against each other’s crotches; Louis can feel the cock ring through his sweatpants. “Wanna fuck your mouth.” He breaths into Harry’s mouth as they frantically grind, and bite each other’s lips.

               

“Oh God.” Harry breathes back, “Want you to. Fuck my mouth nice and good, make me gag.” It’s making Louis even more frenzied, he just wants some friction right now.

               

Hurriedly Harry shuffles to pull down Louis’ sweatpants, revealing the dark trail of hair from his naval to his crotch, cock curving up beautifully against his belly. Harry breathes out shakily for a moment as he drags a finger through the trail of short hairs, iridescent from the light peeping into the room, Louis’ stomach shakes from the feeling. He lightly traces the vein on the underside of Louis’ cock, foreskin stretching across the expanse of the leaking length. “Fuck Harry.” Louis wriggles on the bed, trying to get away from his touch or else he’ll cum too soon. “I—I’ll—”

               

But Harry doesn’t need to hear because he knows. In one quick motion, Harry wraps his lips around the head of Louis’ cock, lips stretching perfectly, watching Louis moan loudly as he arches off the bed at the sensation. Harry goes down on him, bobbing his head for a few seconds before he pulls down the foreskin and licks at Louis’ slit. Louis fists the sheets, the muscles of his bum tightening and his toes curling from pleasure. Harry secures his lips tightly; suckling at the tip like a baby would on a nipple, his tongue rubbing against the slit in perfected strokes. “Ah Harry—oh my gosh!” Louis whines high pitched, opening his mouth so his deep breaths can be heard.

                               

The sounds of Louis’ disgruntled breaths and sweaty sounds of pleasure is making Harry’s cock twitch and it’s painful because he’s got a cock ring yet he still rubs the tip of his cock against Louis’ thigh, the foreskin of his own cock burning at the sensation.

 

He lifts his right hand to trail his fingers from Louis’ naval all the way down to his balls in lulling movements which is enough to have Louis wound up from so much desire travelling through every inch of his body. He cups Louis balls and fondles them, rolling them in his hand. He lightly pinches the skin while playing with them and Louis gives a squealing grunt. “H… please, again.” Harry wants to suck his balls too, wants to feel them in his mouth.

                               

He lets go of Louis’ cock with a slurp, making him whine, and latches his lips onto his balls instead, feeling the thin skin rub against his tongue, feeling them move in his mouth, how tight they are. He sucks on them for awhile, making them wet with his spit before taking in Louis’ length again. He begins to suck on it, nudging Louis to fuck into his mouth.

                               

Louis does. He fucks his mouth with desperate thrusts, rutting off the bed to feel the back of Harry’s throat on the tip of his cock. He feels the chewing gum which Harry had deposited in the back of his mouth, rub against his cock and it makes his legs tremble. “Fuck!” Harry can’t say anything but he hums, this time purposefully rubbing Louis’ cock into the crevice of his mouth so he can feel the gum. “Fuck me! Fuck me now H…please…I’m begging you. I’m not gonna last, fuck H!”

                               

“Didn’t know you had a kink for that.” Harry mutters with a rasp. His throat is fucked from how Louis had pushed into him. “Wanna see your hole first though.”

                               

Nodding Louis bends his legs at the knees and spreads them wide so Harry can take a good look. Harry’s own cock is throbbing, it feels like his lower region is on fire but he lowers himself to press his lips against Louis’ rim. He feels the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, rubbing spit on it and then he brings the gum from the back of his mouth, sticking it right on Louis’ hole which makes Louis choke a gasp and push into him.

                               

He hears shuffling and then something knocks into him. When he moves up, it’s to find the bottle of lube and a condom and a desperately breathy Louis trying to get a hold of himself. Grinning to himself, Harry slicks his fingers with enough lube before moving down again. He takes the chewing gum into his mouth, dropping a blob of spit onto Louis’ rim and watches it run down. He then brings his slick fingers to ease Louis’ hole open. He works his hole, past the ring of tight muscle so he’s wide enough to accommodate Harry’s length.

 

“Need to remove this Lou.” He rasps, “Want you to do it.” He pulls out his fingers when Louis’ stretched enough, making it easy for the lad to sit up and unlock the cock ring.

                               

Louis drops it on the table with a thud, and pulls closer to Harry, lowers his head and drags his tongue from the base of Harry’s cock to the head, tasting the thick cum in his mouth. Harry grits his teeth and brings a hand to immediately grasp his base tightly so he doesn’t release. In his haste Harry pushes at Louis’ shoulders and climbs over him so the tip of his cock brushes against Louis’ hole. They both collectively choke on their breaths.

                               

“Gonna fuck you hard and fast.” Harry whispers.

                               

“Fuck! Yes, yes please H, can’t take it anymore.” Louis’ chest heaves as he breaths, glistening with sweat. Harry aligns his cock and pushes, inching forward to press into Louis’ rim. Louis holds his breath, one hand fisting a handful of Harry’s hair. Harry’s biceps tighten where his hands are on each side of Louis’ shoulders, veins in his neck popping, hair hanging wetly over his face as he carefully slides his length past the ring of loose muscle.

 

Louis makes a mixture of a gasp and a broken moan the moment Harry enters him. He feels so full and his cock blurts out strips of pre come. He moves his hands to grab Harry by the biceps, fingers digging into the sweaty skin. “Ah-oh god—H—harry.”

 

Harry keeps a rhythm as he begins moving from slow thrusts to hard ones. The bed shakes, the headboard bangs against the wall and Louis’ body slides on the bed so much that he needs to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist to hold on. Drops of Harry’s sweat drips from his neck and face onto Louis’ chest and it’s so hot that Louis immediately latches onto his neck to taste the salt on that wet skin. He sucks the skin, drawing blood up to the surface, marking Harry. The lad above him whines pitifully, thrusting hard into his hole and just about grazing his prostrate.

 

Neither of them are going to last from how much they’ve been on edge from teasing each other. They know it. It takes only six fast thrusts to Louis’ prostrate and he’s spilling with a tremble of his legs and a chortled sound of pleasure. Louis squeezes his hole from the aftershocks, squeezing around Harry’s cock, applying pressure on it. . The spurting streaks of come has Harry’s very own thick, painfully throbbing cock releasing within Louis.

 

Louis sags into the softness of the mattress as he’s being filled, breathing heavily and beginning to relax but it clearly seems as if Harry’s not done. Harry slowly pulls out his cock when it goes limp and without wasting another moment, ducks his head to drag his tongue at Louis’ sensitive hole, lapping up the come that’s dripping from it.

 

Louis’ legs twitch from the sensitiveness and he has to grit his teeth. “Harry—oh gosh I can’t—H please” He begs. He squeezes his eyes shut, throwing his head back as Harry’s tongue prods at his hole, the muscles of his thighs tensing.

 

“Think you can come one more time.” Harry all but smirks. Louis blinks at the lad, mouth wet from spit and come, and inhales the smell of sweat and sex in the room.

 

“I can’t Haz.” He whines.

 

“You can.” Harry digs his thumbs into Louis’ soft thighs, “And you will.” Louis goes to protest but Harry’s once again licking at his hole and his cock is beginning to fatten up again. It’s painful and pleasurable at the same time. It’s insane. He can’t handle the zips of sparks that move from his hole to his tightening balls to his cock.

 

When Harry moves up after awhile, he presses his lips against Louis’. Louis moans at the taste of cum on Harry’s tongue. He pulls Harry’s tongue into his mouth, sucking at it so he can savour the cum absorbed in it. Meanwhile Harry rubs their crotches together, willing himself not to get hard. He moves his hand to thumb at the head of Louis’ cock, his free hand carding through the lad’s sweaty mess of a hair.

 

With a swift hand, Harry brushes off a strand of hair near Louis’ ear and lowers to whisper. “Gonna make you cum by sucking you off.”

 

“Please—“ Louis pleads, “Wanna feel your mouth—your hot hot mouth.”

 

Harry smirks but nods, presses a soft kiss on the side of his temple and moves lower on the bed so he’s between Louis’ spread legs. Louis curves his legs to lightly wrap them around Harry, heels digging into his hips. The curly haired lad moves to his knees, hands holding onto Louis’ hips and wraps his lips once again around Louis’ cock.

 

He bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue on the tip. He feels the vein on the underside of Louis’ length on the pad of his tongue. He very delicately nibbles the foreskin just as Louis’ entire body begins to shudder and he’s shouting a “Haz—I’m gonna, gonn—“

 

Harry doesn’t move away, instead locking his mouth so Louis’ cum fills. He stays put until Louis’ cock gradually goes limp in his mouth before pulling off the sensitive length. With a full mouth he reaches up to lock their lips, opening his mouth when Louis’ tongue prods. Louis moans with closed eyes when he tastes his own release in Harry’s mouth, licks up a fair amount. Harry swallows and when they pull away, he takes in a big gulp of air but Louis’ smiling dazedly before him, looking all sweaty, flushed and angelic that he flops on top of him. Louis gives an _oof_ and wraps his arms around Harry’s body as they both try to regain their breaths.

 

“Thank you.” Louis mumbles, rubbing his nose against Harry’s forehead. He pushes the wet curls aside as Harry hums lazily, eyes closed and face comfortable on Louis’ chest. “Could do this again, if you’re up for it.”

 

Harry’s limp hand trails Louis’ side, all along his arm before he twines their fingers. “Seeeeepy.” Harry’s muffled voice reaches Louis’ ears and he smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments behind, don't leave me hanging pals :)


End file.
